O Que Move o Homem
by Lexas
Summary: A fé é o firme fundamento daquilo que não se vê, e a espera aquilo que vai se cumprir. É possivel a um filho da guerra entender isso, ou algo mais tem que ser perdido no processo? Presente de aniversário para a Priscila Gilmore.


Título do Fanfic: O Que Move o Homem

Baseado em : Saint Seiya

Autor: Lexas

Presentede aniversário para a Priscila Gilmore!

Agradeço a Wanda Scarlet pela betagem e sugestão do título do fanfic.

O que move o homem, senão a fé que ele tem? O que o faz levantar e encarar o desafio de um novo e totalmente desconhecido dia, se não a fé de chegar ao fim dele?

Que é o homem, senão o fruto da fé gerada por si mesmo em meio a tanta provações, do sentimento, da vontade de acreditar em algo, do desejo de crer com todas as forças em alguma coisa que vá além do que lhe é dado e permitido?

Alguns tem fé em algo, outros tem fé em alguém. Muitos tem fé em algo, como amor, amizade, carinho, sinceridade... outros tem fé em pessoas, em seus atos ou, melhor dizendo, na crença do cumprimento delas.

Diferente de seu irmão Phobos, Deimos era direto, incisivo. Não perdia tempo com meias-verdades, longas manipulações de subconsciente e jogadas de caráter. Via a coisa da maneira mais lógica, incisiva. Enxergava, tal qual um arauto da guerra, a melhor forma de resolver uma situação.

Por isso matou Athena.

Não foi nem um pouco difícil. Todos eles, ao reencarnarem na Terra, usavam corpos de humanos. Só precisou tomar cuidado para seu cosmo não despertar, apenas sua mente, e pronto. O corpo que Athena usava foi fácil de ser encontrado, estava em grande evidência. Só precisou se aproximar o suficiente e, quando constatou que nada o impediria, deixou que ela notasse sua presença, que ela entendesse que um dos Berserkers de Ares estava presente.

E o mais poderoso.

Era o filho de Ares. Tal qual seu irmão, tinha a função de preparar o reino da Terra para seu novo soberano, o qual retornaria. Em verdade seu pai era cultuado como o deus da guerra, mas por motivos diferentes dos de Athena e, tal como arautos, tinham o dever de resolver problemas pendentes.

A guerra já havia acabado, sem nem ao menos começar. Tal qual uma arma que ceifa milhares de vidas sem que as mesmas se dêem conta de que aconteceu, um fino raio saiu de seu dedo e transpassou o peito de Saori Kido, seguido de vários outros, cada qual com a precisão de um bisturi atingindo seus pontos vitais. Limpo, rápido e sem dor, um último raio perfura sua testa. Com a cabeça cortada, o exército inimigo estaria destituído de seu maior trunfo, de seu grande líder.

Mas, se era assim - ele finalmente abre seus olhos, os quais haviam se fechado para um mero piscar que parecia ter durado toda uma eternidade - por que aquele cavaleiro continuava atacando-o?

Ele o conhecia, claro que conhecia, o lendário cavaleiro de Athena que ousou desafiar os deuses, que escapou da maldição de Hades. Sabia quem era tal homem e... não o subestimava, nem menosprezava. Porque sabia que no fundo, ambos eram iguais, ambos tinham um ideal. Mas não entendia por que ele continuava lutando.

Com a palma da mão estendida, Deimos defende o soco de Seiya, dando alguns passos para trás devido a enorme pressão do impacto.

Ele queria entender o que era aquilo, era um desejo seu, uma vontade imensurável de lutar. Era um filho de Ares, neto do grande Zeus, que lutou contra os Titãs. Sua herança lhe garantia um prazer enorme na guerra, na luta pelo simples prazer de lutar e não se arrependia. Na verdade, cultuava tal coisa. Entendia perfeitamente que os homens precisavam da guerra para sobreviver, era parte de seus instintos mais primários lutarem, guerrearem. Se por um lado Athena era o aspecto sábio da guerra, o aspecto da paz, ele descendia do aspecto mais brutal dela, o da conquista, do avanço, da tomada. Guerras revolucionavam o mundo, através das guerras grandes impérios foram formados, o mundo sofreu imensas revoluções com a guerra e para a guerra e, por mais que ensinem nas escolas terrenas que a guerra é algo ruim de acontecer, por mais que digam que conquistadores mesmo após várias derrotas atingiram seu fim, poucos seriam capazes de declarar com plena convicção a total inutilidade delas, seja do ponto de vista real, seja do histórico.

Seiya continuava avançando, empurrando para trás aquele deus. E, em momento algum passava pela sua cabeça o fato dele ser justamente isso, um deus. Para ele, era só um inimigo, e nada mais. Era o que Deimos lia em seus olhos enquanto sentia o cosmo do cavaleiro aumentando gradativamente.

Palavras eram desnecessárias. Não iria dizer por que matou Athena, tampouco Seiya ia proferir palavras de maldição, nada disso a traria de volta.

E era algo que Deimos não compreendia. O que motivava tal homem? Não havia uma deusa para ser resgatada dos braços do inimigo, não havia a esperança de um amanhã. Sua derrota seria inevitável, talvez ele o vencesse agora - e não descartava tal hipótese - mas e depois? Seria capaz de enfrentar seu irmão, os deuses aliados de Ares e, mais ainda ,o próprio Ares?

Como um deus, podia ler a alma de todo e qualquer homem, o que havia dentro de seu coração, mas não detectou nenhum sentimento de vingança dentro daquele em especial. Tampouco um sentimento de perda - em verdade havia, mas não era em momento algum comparado com o esperado.

Apenas um olhar... não era de ira, ódio, rancor... em verdade havia um sentimento de tristeza e decepção - por ter falhado com aquela que deveria proteger - mas pareciam não abalá-lo, pelo contrário, como se ele fosse capaz de deixar isso de lado, sendo guiado por forças além de sua compreensão.

Deimos não tinha esperança alguma de sobrevivência quando sua veste de batalha vai sendo desfragmentada diante das mãos do cavaleiro, carregadas de um cosmo que justificava plenamente o motivo da derrota de Apolo e Hades. Tampouco quando começa a sentir - pela primeira vez em seu corpo terreno - dor.

Era lógico, frio, direto e incisivo. Sabia reconhecer uma derrota. E ver o cosmo de Seiya engolfando-o, cobrindo seu corpo e consumindo-o não lhe deixava nenhuma sombra de dúvida de que seria derrotado.

Melhor dizendo, estava derrotado. Impressionante um ser tão limitado atingir um poder de tal magnitude, um poder que parecia não ser capaz de ser contigo pelo seu frágil corpo.

E, tal como um corpo que recebera tantos danos que mal conseguia manter sua coesão, seu corpo era disperso pelo cosmos de Seiya, espalhando as partículas deles por tantos lugares que era impossível imaginar que antes naquele lugar havia um deus.

Naquele dia houve choro. Houve tristeza, decepção, ira, raiva, ódio. Muita coisa foi sentida e experimentada depois que Seiya saiu dali com o corpo de sua deusa - desprovida de vida - em suas mãos.

Mas, no momento da luta, houve algo que Deimos não fora capaz de perceber, uma coisa que, justamente por ser um deus, ele não conseguiu captar. Era um sentimento diferente, o qual parecia - e o fazia - guiar aquele homem, como se o fizesse acreditar que pudesse cruzar os confins do universo, destruir estrelas e esmagar buracos-negros.

Era algo simples, uma palavra humana, criada por humanos e usado por humanos. Ouviu falar que Athena compartilhou de tal palavra por tantas vezes mas... como acreditar que seria vencido justamente por isso?

Como acreditar que a causa de sua destruição fora justamente a fé de um homem, a crença que alguém tinha em uma pessoa, em sua força, em seu poder?

Mesmo tendo sua existência banida do plano terreno, ele nunca compreenderia, justamente por não ter sido verdadeiramente humano, mas meramente pego um corpo emprestado. Não fora como Athena, que acreditava verdadeiramente em seus guerreiros.

Não fora como todos os demais cavaleiros dela que, mesmo ela estando às portas da morte, nunca deixaram de acreditar em seu poder, de nunca questionar o fato de que valia totalmente a pena dar a vida por uma deusa como ela.

Deimos pensou que matando Athena, banindo sua existência da Terra e fazendo-a voltar prematuramente ao Olimpo, a guerra estaria ganha, pois teria derrubado o pilar principal de seus servos, um forte golpe em sua estima e orgulho de guerreiros, fazendo muitos desistirem.

Era um pensamento lógico, mas falho em relação aos santos guerreiros de Athena. Isso por que eles não tinham sua fé voltada para uma deusa que estava nos céus, olhando por eles. Cada um tinha sua fé devotada a uma deusa que carregavam dentro de seus corações.

Fim.


End file.
